An MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) has been developed as a low-power consuming and high-speed accessible non-volatile memory. However, in an MRAM, setting (writing) and detection (reading) of a magnetization direction of an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element are performed with a current. Therefore, if reading and writing are simultaneously performed to a plurality of MTJ elements, circuit noises may be increased, thereby causing simultaneous access to a plurality of MTJ elements to be difficult.
LPDDR2 specification defined by JEDEC is known as standard specification for low-power consuming memories. This specification aims for optimization in accordance with non-volatility and non-destructive reading that are features of DRAMs. Therefore, the state transition by various commands is complex and hence it is not suitable to apply non-volatile memories such as MRAMs with the specification as it is.